Emil Blonsky (Earth-102751)
| Citizenship = Croatian | Citizenship2 = (formerly Yugoslavian)Category:Yugoslavian | MaritalStatus = Estranged | Occupation = Professional Criminal; former secret agent, Fugitive, university professor | Education = Unspecified degree in Literature | Origin = As a communist spy at Gamma Base in New Mexico, Blonsky activated Dr. Bruce Banner's gamma ray machine and bombarded himself with a greater dosage of gamma rays than that which mutated Banner into the Hulk. Since specific gamma ray mutation is determined by variations of genetic material, Blonsky's transformation resulted in a less human-looking form than Hulk's. | PlaceOfBirth = Zagreb, Croatia (formerly Yugoslavia) | Creators = Vision0 | First = Tutorial (Earth-10275) | HistoryText = Early Years Nuclear Bombing When the army launched Gamma bombs at countries all over the world, Abomination was in the middle of a fight with the Hulk. Blonsky was about to win, but then the Hulk mutated and hit him so hard that his memories were erased almost completely. He then thought he serves Hulk and became loyal to the green goliath. Meeting With I.D.U.N. Once I.D.U.N. was founded, they confronted an Incursion leading to Earth-102751. Captain Marvel met with this world's Abomination, and referred to him as Blonsky, only to find out he believes that his real name is Abomination. Personality Hot headed human, acts like he's the strongest. Terrified of the Hulk and loyal to him because of that. | Powers = The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 2000 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of "class 200". Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of certain incarnations of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to his emotional state, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hulk's. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, great cold without freezing, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Underwater Breathing: The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. | Abilities = Emil Blonsky was a skilled spy prior to his transformation into the Abomination, and spoke fluent Russian, but since his transformation, he no longer speaks with an accent. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, preferring to use street fighting techniques that enable him to make full use of his great strength. | Strength = Class 200+ | Weaknesses = *While similar to the Hulk in almost every way, the Abomination differs from the Hulk in four ways: #He is unable to change back into human form. #He retains his intelligence in his altered form. #His strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does. #He regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. *'Fear:' He is terrified of the Hulk. *'Amnesia:' Blonsky doesn't posses quite the same knowledge the other versions of him do, but we know he remembers that fight, how to use a gun, how to walk and run and how to speak. | Equipment = *'Various Weapons:' Blonsky seems to keep many weapons around him in order to use them in case his powers don't cut it. | Transportation = Fantasticar Model-2 | Weapons = None. | Notes = }} Category:Vision0 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Multilingual Category:Combat Masters Category:Shadow757 Category:Marvel Avengers Alliance: Lost Chronicles Category:Marvel Avengers Alliance Wars